I'm a boy!
by Star Limao
Summary: -Mãe... E quantas vezes EU preciso dizer que não sou “querida” – enfatizou na última sílaba – e que meu nome é Remus. R-e-m-u-s.


**'cuidado', slash :D**

**Capítulo 1 – Androgyny**

O barulho quase insuportável de seus sapatos ecoava por entre as paredes de pedra da mansão. Corria em direção ao quarto de sua mãe que clamava por sua presença. No caminho, podia ver seus empregados andando de um lado para o outro numa euforia quase palpável. A casa havia acordado animada hoje, pensou. Tão diferente de si dentro daquele vestido enorme e apertado. Segurou a barra deste e apressou o passo deixando parte de sua perna visível, o que fez um ou outro empregado arregalar os olhos e enrubescer. Revirou os olhos ignorando-os completamente. Finalmente, virou numa esquina e viu sobre as imensas janelas de vidro o sol da manhã e o adorável jardim. Subiu as escadas - ainda num passo apressado – e chegou ao quarto de sua mãe, abrindo a porta sem nem ao menos batê-la – ato que não passou despercebido.

- Querida, que falta de educação é essa? Quantas vezes eu preciso te dizer que para se entrar no quarto de alguém é preciso que antes se bata a porta? O que seu marido vai pensar de você com um comportamento desses?

Revirou os olhos e bufou, fechando a porta atrás de si enquanto finalmente dizia:

-Mãe... E quantas vezes EU preciso dizer que não sou "_querida_" – enfatizou na última sílaba – e que meu nome é Remus. _**R-e-m-u-s.**_

A mulher de feições tranqüilas parou seu bordado e olhou nos olhos do filho que, apesar de ser homem, trajava um vestido rodado amarelo-claro de mangas longas e fechado até seu pescoço – sendo essa parte enfeitada por um babado simples branco. Seus olhos amendoados brilhavam em determinação e seus cabelos loiros estavam presos numa trança longa que caia sobre o ombro direito. Seus ombros eram um tanto quanto finos, porém sua voz apresentava um pouco de rouquidão. As mãos – que apertavam firmemente sua cintura numa pose altiva – eram finas, pálidas assim como toda a sua pele. A mulher sorriu e disse ainda num timbre de voz brando:

- Você fica muito bem com essa roupa.

Remus suspirou, revirando os olhos. Não havia mais o que fazer, era seu destino agüentar aquela situação no mínimo estranha. Derrotado, deixou-se cair no divã ao lado de sua mãe, fechando os olhos e rezando para que dormisse e acordasse daquele pesadelo de 17 anos - ou que toda a claridade daquele quarto o engolisse ou o derretesse; o que viesse primeiro. Ouviu uma risadinha fraca de sua mãe e concluiu que ela havia simplesmente voltado ao seu bordado. Abriu novamente os olhos e examinou o aposento tão conhecido: o espaço enorme, a cama de casal com dossel branco e dourado, os lençóis de seda da mesma cor, um quadro enorme que mostrava a vista da mansão – o jardim e suas multicores com a floresta e o pôr do sol ao fundo-, uma penteadeira exclusivamente feita para a Sra. Lupin em marfim com âmbares decorando o enorme espelho, dois divãs postados em paredes opostas – sendo que em um desses o garoto estava deitado tranquilamente -, uma mesa próxima a janela onde sua mãe bordava e, finalmente, os enormes armários onde guardavam as roupas. Parecia vagamente com o quarto de Remus. Olhou as janelas protegidas pelas cortinas pesadas e claras que deixavam os raios solares entrarem sutilmente, aumentando a sensação de calmaria que o quarto emanava.

-Mãe? – chamou Remus, um tanto quanto curioso.

-Sim, querida?

Remus mordeu o lábio inferior em excitação e um pouco de medo. Apesar de sempre ter essa dúvida, jamais a havia feito à mãe. Fez-se um minuto de silêncio em que o garoto travava uma batalha interna sobre a tal pergunta. Finalmente, resolveu que já era hora de saber e perguntou, após um breve suspiro:

- Por que você não me deixa contar para ninguém? Digo, sobre o nosso... Segredo.

A mulher pareceu um tanto surpresa pela pergunta, mas nada que mudasse a aura serena que emanava sobre ela. Deixou seu bordado de lado – ao que Remus pôde ver que eram de rosas vermelhas e as iniciais SR em destaque, tudo num conjunto delicado – e encarou-o com um sorriso calmo no rosto, porém os olhos demonstravam sinal de cansaço. Abriu a boca uma vez, sorriu novamente e finalmente disse, encarando a janela como se respondesse a alguém que não fosse seu filho:

- Eu... Bem, querido, você sabe que nosso segredo sempre foi nosso e que não poderia ser contado a ninguém. – como resposta, Remus apenas assentiu – E você sabe que é melhor para você que ninguém saiba.

- Por que não?

- Ora, porque não.

- Mããããe.

- Porque ninguém precisa ficar sabendo disso.

- Isso não é motivo suficiente.

- Mas o acordo é.

Nesse momento, Remus levantou-se rapidamente, encarando sua mãe com os olhos arregalados – mesmo estado em que essa se encontrava. Sabia que o acordo não era o de silêncio que mantinham. Era algo mais, envolvendo terceiros. Passaram-se segundos tensos até que Remus finalmente extravasou num sussurro de voz:

- Se não é o nosso... Qual é?

A mulher assumiu uma feição séria, enquanto levantava-se com o intento de guardar seu bordado. Andava de um lado para outro tentando ignorar Remus que repetia sua pergunta, cada vez mais intensamente. Cansada, a mulher olhou para seu filho com um olhar de pesar, enquanto confessava num sussurro de voz a resposta de sempre:

- Remus, querido, você sabe que eu não posso contar. Não ainda. Não está na hora.

- E qual vai ser a hora, então? – perguntou um tanto alterado, porém sempre preocupado em nivelar seu tom de voz; as paredes tinham ouvidos.

- Quando você estiver maior.

A única resposta foi o bater da porta por onde o garoto saíra, irado, depois de resmungar um ' Incrível como essa é a mesma resposta que escuto desde meus 11 anos'. A mulher deixou-se cair na cama, os olhos marejados, suspirando e se culpando por todas as suas mentiras.

* * *

Abriu os orbes lentamente, observando o ambiente ao seu redor. Seu cabelo estava grudado em uma parte de seu rosto e os lençóis brancos que o cobriam se embolavam com as almofadas em excesso de sua – enorme – cama. Estranhou todo o negrume que cobria seu quarto, para constatar então que eram as cortinas responsáveis por tal efeito. Isso significava, então, que já era dia. Uma movimentação no corredor chamou sua atenção, ao mesmo tempo em que a porta de seu quarto era aberta e uma massa de cabelos negros, iguais aos seus, entrava correndo e pulando em sua cama.

- Seu preguiçoso, levanta senão a gente vai perder nosso passeio a cavalo.

Seus olhos percorreram o rosto risonho de seu irmão mais novo: os cabelos negros presos com uma singela fita azul-marinho, a pele branca, os olhos azuis brilhantes, um sorriso verdadeiro nos lábios finos e róseos. Levantou uma sobrancelha ao constatar que este ainda usava sua camisola branca. Pegou a almofada que estava ao alcance de sua mão e o acertou, recebendo de volta um 'Ei, seu maluco'.

- Tá reclamando do que, moleque? Nem trocou de roupa ainda!

Percebeu que sua voz saiu um tanto pastosa, o que significava que ainda não estava completamente acordado. Sentou-se na cama ao mesmo tempo em que via seu irmão levantar-se e pegar a almofada que havia caído no chão resmungando coisas inaudíveis. Tirou o cabelo do rosto e colocou-o atrás da orelha, sorrindo em resposta a todos aqueles resmungos.

- Bom dia pra você também, Regulus.

O outro se virou com uma sobrancelha arqueada e uma expressão de sarcasmo, respondendo imediatamente:

- Bom dia? Sirius, já passa do meio dia!

Como resposta, o outro apenas mexeu distraidamente em seus cabelos, arrumando-os novamente atrás da orelha e sorriu, ignorando completamente a nova descoberta. Regulus revirou os olhos, nem se preocupando em esconder o sorriso traquinas que despontava em seu rosto. Realmente, Sirius nunca mudava.

- Ah, é. O pai quer te ver.

Por um momento o sorriso de ambos vacilou, criando um ar de seriedade no ambiente. Olharam-se com pesar, tentando decifrar qual sentimento despontava no outro – mesmo que a resposta já fosse tão clara. Ambos sabiam qual era o assunto da conversa e nenhum dos dois se agradava com aquilo. Aquela mudança tão radical mudaria tudo e eles estavam muito bem naquele conforto, obrigado. Eram acostumados com aquela vida fraternal de passeios a cavalos, bailes entre amigos, leitura e momentos a sós. Não queriam mudanças. Muito menos um casamento.

- Sirius? – recebeu um gemido como incentivo e continuou – Você acha que o pai vai falar sobre...

- Seja lá o que for Reggie, eu ainda tenho que ir.

Encararam-se por mais algum tempo até que o mais novo saiu, murmurando um 'É. Tem razão'.

* * *

- Sirius, quantos anos você já tem?

A família Black encontrava-se toda reunida almoçando. O senhor Black, com sua pose política de patriarca da família, sentava-se na ponta, sendo assim o centro das atenções. Sua esposa, Walburga, em sua máscara impassível e seus olhos gélidos, encarava o filho primogênito, sentada a esquerda do marido; Sirius, à frente da mãe e Regulus ao seu lado. Todos possuíam madeixas negras sedosas e uma pose impassível que combinava perfeitamente com seu status social de arquiduque.

- Sirius, eu estou te perguntando. Quantos anos você tem?

- Farei dezoito anos no fim dessa semana, pai.

- Não acha que já está na hora de casar-se? – dessa vez foi sua mãe que perguntou, num tom de voz indiferente. Os irmãos se entreolharam num acordo mútuo, como se provassem um ao outro que era exatamente aquele assunto que seus pais tratariam. Respondeu então, com um dar de ombros desinteressado, recebendo em resposta um olhar gélido de sua mãe.

- Sirius, você sabe que deve continuar a linhagem de nossa família. Como primogênito isso é seu dever primordial – nesse ponto Regulus se encolheu um pouco, ato que não passou despercebido por seu irmão -. Como pretende fazer isso sem um casamento apropriado?

- Eu penso numa solução, _pai_.

- Você não tem _capacidade_ o suficiente.

- Se for por isso, passo meu dever de primogênito para Regulus.

- Ora, não fale besteira! – sua mãe respondeu, deixando uma pitada de sarcasmo soar em sua voz quase tão sempre indiferente – O que você quer? Ser deserdado?

Como resposta, houve um desconfortável silêncio em que Regulus e Sirius arregalaram seus olhos brevemente. Voltaram então à suas refeições, como se aquele assunto nunca tivesse sido discutido.

- Você **vai** se casar.

E deu-se então que aquele assunto estava definitivamente encerrado.

* * *

Remus correu pela mansão, chegando ao jardim e encontrando seu primo Peter. Este possuía madeixas loiras como as suas, mas suas feições de nada o lembravam a si mesmo. As vestes marrons quase se fundiam à terra exposta naquele canteiro de margaridas.

- Oi, Pete.

O garoto assustou-se ao ouvir a voz da suposta 'prima', ruborizando ao vê-la ali parada olhando para ele com um sorriso divertido. Admirava toda a personalidade sutil e forte da prima – mas jamais admitiria que estivesse apaixonado por ela desde... Sempre.

- O-o-oi Rêmula.

Remus fez uma careta quase imperceptível ao ouvir aquele nome – afinal, já não bastava sua mãe vesti-lo de mulher ainda precisava escolher um nome tão horrível quanto aquele? Tossiu disfarçadamente para não causar suspeitas e se abaixou para ajudar Peter a plantar mais margaridas. Eram grandes amigos desde pequenos e se acostumaram com a constante presença do outro – mesmo que Remus nunca tivesse suspeitado de segundas intenções da parte do primo. Não era permitido brincar com outras crianças que não fossem da família, por isso se apegaram tanto um ao outro.

- Rêmula?

- Hn?

Remus olhou para o primo; uma expressão de curiosidade assumindo seu rosto andrógino. Peter evitava encará-lo, tentando – sem sucesso – esconder o rubor do outro. Continuava em sua tarefa como se jamais tivesse chamado o outro, demonstrando assim um grande nervosismo.

- Você... Você... Você ficou bem nesse vestido.

Remus levantou uma sobrancelha, demonstrando assim sua incredulidade. Qual o problema de todo mundo com aquele maldito vestido? Ele o usava quase sempre – talvez nem tanto, mas, ainda assim, usava bastante. Agradeceu ainda surpreso. Peter não o elogiava assim, abertamente. Ao contrário, parecia bem alheio ao fato dele ser uma 'menina'. Bem, ao menos o que ele deveria ser. Teve até mesmo uma época em que Remus jurou que Peter sabia de seu segredo – fato esse totalmente arrasado quando Peter quase explodiu de vergonha ao ver uma parte da perna da 'prima' numa tarde de ventania e descuido.

Um chamado doce acordou Remus de seus devaneios, encontrando assim sua mãe, na janela do quarto, chamando-o com um brilho urgente nos olhos.

* * *

- Mas que merda, Regulus!

O jovem movia-se como um animal enjaulado, tacando livros, vasos ou cadeiras para qualquer direção, demonstração clara da raiva que sentia.

- Não é culpa minha se você é o mais velho; você tem que casar e ponto final. Foi o que papai e mamãe disseram e você tem que obedecer.

- FODAM-SE ELES! Que se foda esse casamento e todos eles. E falando isso até parece que você quer que eu me case, seu traíra.

Encolheu os ombros e respondeu, de repente achando a janela mais interessante que o irmão raivoso:

- Você sabe que eu não quero que você se case. Mas é sua obrigação.

- Foda-se minha obrigação também. Eu que não quero me casar com essa tal Rêmula Lupin.

* * *

- Mãe?

O jovem loiro irrompeu no quarto da mãe, ignorando completamente a última discussão; a curiosidade falava mais alto. A mulher encontrava-se sentada no divã, uma carta em mãos, o olhar preocupado e distante oferecido àquele pedaço de papel. Sentou-se no chão com cuidado para não amassar seu vestido – ou levar uma bronca por fazê-lo -, ao lado da mãe, olhando-a preocupado.

- Mãe?

- Querida. Querido, você... Você vai casar.

A surpresa transpareceu claramente nos olhos âmbar de Remus. Como assim?

- Como assim?

- Sirius Black. Você vai casar com Sirius Black, descendente da família de arquiduques Black.

- Mas...

- Sua futura família chegará semana que vem. E então...

Interrompeu-a num surto de clareza rude:

- Mas eu nem conheço essa tal de Sirius!

- Querido, Sirius é um homem.

Remus permaneceu-se calado por um momento, encarando sua mãe como se essa tivesse uma terceira cabeça – a segunda crescera havia tempos. Tentou raciocinar o que ela dissera: Remus, aquele que se vestia de mulher, mas ainda era homem iria se casar com Sirius, arquiduque da família Black, que... Bem, era um homem. Então, ele ia se casar. Com um homem, não uma mulher. E...

- Desde quando?

- Como, querido?

- Desde quando eu tenho que me casar com ele?

A mulher fez silêncio. Afinal, seu filho não negara a inteligência: entendera o que aquilo significava.

- Desde que eu estava grávida de você.

- Ele tem quantos anos?

- Fará dezoito anos no fim dessa semana.

Remus arregalou os olhos – se isso ainda era possível.

- Ele é um ano mais velho que eu.

- Sim.

O silêncio reinou naquele aposento, enquanto ambos ingeriam a informação. Remus cortou-o então, num fino de voz:

- Por quê?

- Seu pai era muito amigo do senhor Black e então propôs um dia um casamento entre seus primogênitos. Black aceitou, achou que seria um bom casamento: seu filho arquiduque e a primogênita Lupin, uma duquesa. Claro que a Senhora Black discordou; achou que seria melhor um casamento entre um Black e alguma outra família mais poderosa, mas seu marido preferiu-nos. Simpatizara-se com a pequena criança que nascia em meu ventre: a menina prometida do seu filho Black. Você, meu querido, é a menina prometida.

Remus permaneceu-se em silêncio, esperando a continuação de tudo aquilo.

- Quando você nasceu me contaram que era um menino. Desesperei-me; já havia perdido meu marido, não poderia perder aquela união; fiz o que achei melhor, mandei uma carta avisando aos Black que nascera minha filha, Rêmula Lupin, prometida de Sirius Black e herdeira do nome Lupin. E desde então...

- E desde então eu tenho agido como uma mulher para que ninguém desconfie.

A mulher hesitou perante toda a frieza da voz do filho e murmurou um pequeno 'sim'.

- Isso é doentio!

- É o melhor pra você!

- E o que você acha que eles farão quando descobrirem que a filha prometida dos Black é, na verdade, um homem?

- Ninguém descobrirá!

- É lógico que descobrirá! Meu marido um dia quererá...

- Adie! Engane-o, mas não deixe essa união perecer antes do casamento. Depois da celebração deixe-o dormir com as empregadas – a senhora Lupin continuava, com um tom desesperado na voz -, diga que se entregou a Deus, mas jamais, jamais, deixe-o descobrir nosso segredo. É o melhor para todos nós, inclusive para você.

- Você me enoja.

E saiu, fechando a porta. Correu para seu quarto; precisava pensar.

* * *

- James?

Um jovem de cabelos negros, curtos e rebeldes estava deitado abaixo de uma grande árvore, um livro de capa dura aberto sobre seu rosto. A roupa preta contrastando com o verde da grama e de algumas folhas jogadas por cima desta. Um novo chamado fê-lo finalmente acordar, revelando assim seus óculos redondos de aros finos, escondendo sutilmente os olhos castanhos expressivos.

- Hn?

- Acho que temos um programa para esse mês. Sirius vai se casar.

* * *

QQ CABOOU O PRIMEIRO CAPÍTULO, ESTOL ASSIM Ó **Ç___Ç**

Odeio esse capítulo, bgs tipe, sei lá, meu primeiro capítulo não poderia ser emocionante? Ç_Ç nããããão, a anta da Star tem que escrever merda (yy)'

Depois eu acho que melhora, sei lá –q

Anyway, parabéns quem leu até aqui. Tem que ter MUITA paciência pra ler essa merda \o

Mas eu ainda tenho a cara de pau de pedir reviews? :B –n

Seja o que Deus quiser o

**SÓ NÃO DEIXEM NOSSO SHIP MORREEEER \O**

_(vou deishar minha review aqui logo q é a Sam não a star, não se confunda, xtar q)_

_NYAAA *O* pára de ser boba, sua boba q TA LINDJO MIMIMIM E A MÃE DO MONS É ALOKA, OMG O-O'' QQQ ADIE, ADHAODIHAOID, DURMA COM AS EMPREGADAS, WTFF! O-O_

_Tadinho do mons, mimimimim ;;'_

_Mas ehn *-* NÃO SE ESQUEÇA DO NOSSO ACORDO SOBRE VS SABE HIHIHIHIHIH 8DDD q_

_Ta. Que seja. Fui er_

**FIC DE KENGA OCULTO PRA LUU!! 8D Lu gats, ta aqui ó *-* ta coisadinha mas foi de coraçããão ;33333333333 PEGAEL KENGA *-***

**Agradecimento especiau pra minha kenga-beta SAAAM 3 SAM MANINHA PEGAELLL**

**-SSS**

**E pro Matesão 3 que é um gênio e deu o nome pra fic inspirada no The Who e a musiquinha I'm a boy que cabe totau na fic e *O* MATESAO, KENGO, TE AMO (LL)**

**E pra todas as outras kengas prq elas existem pra me fazer feliz e inspirada e *-***

**E PRA DENI PRQ ELA PEGAEEEEL 3**

**E, lógico que pra limda da Lu prq eu fiz essa fic pra ela e *-* TO LU, PRA VC 33**

**p.s.: o titulo desse capítulo é da música do Garbage "Androginy" que, am, alem de ter tudo a ver com o lobinho É UMA MUSICA TESAO! *-* RE-CO-MEN-DO mas chispa que a Manson é minha u_u e da Mah turista gringa 3 QUE EU TBM DEDICO A FIC PRQ ELA QUE ME VICIOU EM GARBAGE *rebola***


End file.
